The present invention relates to a stand for supporting crutches in an upright position.
When a person using crutches sits in a chair, it is common practice for the person to lean the crutches up against some nearby convenient support. People who find it necessary to utilize the assistance of crutches for their mobility are often unable to retrieve a crutch from the floor if a crutch falls on the floor. This is especially true for people who have undergone hip joint replacements, as the angle between their chest and thigh is never to be less than 90 degrees until the joint has sufficiently healed. Crutches lying on the floor can present a safety hazard in that someone might trip over the crutches. In addition, the continued leaning of a crutch against a wall or other surface eventually damages that surface.
In the past, attachments have been put on crutches and canes to make them self-supporting. The disadvantage with these prior art supports is that they must be carried with the crutch. This increases the weight of the crutch and is inconvenient, in that the attachments can catch on people's clothing, hit doorways, and so forth when the crutch or cane is in use. Other types of stands, such as umbrella stands and Christmas tree stands, are known, but they are not very well-suited for holding crutches.